the_lord_of_embersfandomcom-20200214-history
(Archived, No longer in Use) Rules
General Rules 1.1 Be civil towards players and Staff. * Penalty: Temp Mute or Perm Mute depending on severity. 1.2 Do not spam chat or use excessive caps. * Penalty: Temp Mute or Perm Mute depending on severity. 1.3 Listen to Staff; and do what they say. Bad behavior & not listening towards them is not tolerated. * Penalty: Depends on the severity of the situation. 1.4 Do not say other server IP’s, Domains, etc on any of The Lord Of Embers’ Platforms. (In-game, on our Discord, etc) * Penalty: Perm Mute or Perm Ban 1.5 Do not encourage other users to break the Rules and/or the Terms Of Service. * Penalty: Depends on the infraction occurred. The penalty will be applied to all the users involved, the user who broke the rule and the person who encouraged the breaking of the rule will both receive the same punishment for the the infraction. Gameplay Rules 2.1 Hacking or Cheating is strictly prohibited. * Penalty: Temp Ban or Perm Ban depending on the severity of the hacks used. 2.2 Do not exploit any bugs or just exploit in General, please report them immediately. * Penalty: The penalty will depend on how much you unbalanced the gameplay. 2.3 Alternate accounts are forbidden * Penalty: Your alt(s) will be perm-banned. If you constantly join with alts and aren't following the rules, then you will be Temp or Perm IP Banned. 2.4 Griefing LORE Builds or Recognized Structures is strictly prohibited. * Additional Info: Any items that the griefer took will be taken and the build will be rolled back. The griefer will be punished severely. * Penalty: Temp Ban or Perm Ban depending on the severity. 2.5 No building walls around other peoples builds. The wall will be removed by Staff and the player will be punished. * Penalty: Temp Ban for 2 months unless this is a re-occurring offense then it will be a Perm Ban. 2.6 You are allowed ask Staff for a RP nick, or a nick that is a shorter version of your name. But it can't make no sense. For ex: Gimli_Rohan_Sauron. 2.7 You are not allowed to have your nickname as one of the servers Official LORE Characters. If you wish to become an Official LORE Character, you must meet all of the requirements listed on the Wiki Page. 2.8 Teleporting to a player then killing them is not allowed. Or if you teleport to another and they try to kill you that is also not allowed. * Penalty: Ban for one week. * Additional Info: The player who died will get their items returned. 2.9 New players have 24 hour pvp protection. You are not allowed to kill them during that time. * Additional Info: You must return the players items if you attack them during their pvp protection. Repeatedly killing a new player may result in punishment. If a player attacks another player during their 24 hour pvp protection, they will lose it and anybody can attack them. * Penalty: Temp ban. 2.10 You must return all Bound Items back to the player they belong ASAP. * Additional Info: If the user does not return the Bound Item, the item will be taken by force by a Staff member and given back. In addition, the player who took it will be punished. * Penalty: Temp ban. 2.10 Scamming others is strictly prohibited. * Additional Info: If a player scams you then Staff will ensure that you get what you were promised. * Penalty: The person who scammed will get a Temp or Perm Ban depending on the severity. 2.11 You may not use illegal items. * Additional Info: You are allowed to have illegal items kept in a museum but you can't use them. For example: if you have a Chill of Daedelos you can keep it in an item frame but not put it on a weapon. A list of Illegal Items is coming soon. 2.12 You may not build Pillars beside player claims, or lore builds. * Additional Info: These pillars also include staircases/ bridges etc over claims * Penalty: 2 Day Ban, Increased if in regular occurrence. 2.13 Black listed mods will have you warned, if you continue continue using these mods you will be banned depending on the severity of the mod(s) Blacklisted Mods: * Labymod * Macros and Auto clicking * BetterPvP * OpticCraft * Any xray mods or texturepacks * J3 Ultimate * Any FullBright mods 2.14 Setting or having waypoints inside of other peoples claims is forbidden unless they allow you. 2.14.1 Having a /marry home inside of someone elses claim is forbidden 2.15 Radar minimaps are forbidden, examples of some allowed minimaps are: - Journeymap - Mapwriter mod - Voxelmap (No radar Version) - Xaeros Fairplay version Wiki Rules 4.1 No writing insults about other Players or Factions on Wiki pages. * Additional Info: Page will be rolled back or deleted. * Penalty: You will be Temp or Perm blocked from editing the Wiki. 4.2 Do not write false things on the Wiki. * Additional Info: Page will be rolled back or deleted. * Penalty: You will be Temp or Perm blocked from editing the Wiki. Donation Rules 4.1 Donations are totally voluntary, and you will receive perks for supporting the server. But since it is optional, donations are not refundable. If you believe you deserve an exception contact HogoBojo or another CSR. * Penalty for force refunding: Perm Ban. 4.2 In the event that your account is banned; you will not receive a refund. Although if you contact HogoBojo you may possibly get your rank transferred to a friend. 4.3. The Lord Of Embers Owners reserves the right to change rank perks when seen fit. This includes users who have already purchased the rank in the past. 4.4 By donating to the server you automatically agree to the conditions above. 4.5 Donations are done via TEBEX® and are outside the responsibility of The Lord Of Embers© & its Staff members. Staff Rules 5.1 Use of any commands not accessible to regular players or donor players such as game mode or fly not being used to assist players, the server, or create lore builds are strictly prohibited when it’s for personal use * Penalty: Demotion or Warning depending on the severity. 5.2 Spawning in any items from creative to give to other players. * Penalty: Fired from staff, and all suspected items will be deleted. 5.3 Help players when they require assistance & answer all server-related questions to the best of your ability. 5.4 Listen to higher staff members & do what they say. * Penalty: Warning or Potential Demotion depending on how bad your insubordination is. 5.5 By being Staff, you agree to the Staff Rules above. 5.6 If someone is annoying the staff team they are to be muted. 5.7 Spawning of creatures on top of players is forbidden, unless it is for a specific event. 5.8 speech in "/broadcast" if vulgar is forbidden. 5.9 If you have Console access you are not allowed to speak through /say. 5.9.1 Evading a punishment through console is forbidden. Terms Of Service 6.1 By connecting to the MC server and/or joining the Discord you automatically agree to all the Rules and Terms of Service. 6.2 The Lord Of Embers Staff team reserves the right to disconnect you at any time whether temporarily or permanently without a reason. 6.3 Server chat logs are saved temporarily or permanently and may be shared to third parties. 6.4 The Rules or Terms of Service can be changed at anytime without notice with immediate effect.